You'd Never Hurt Me
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: Baz awakes one night to Simon on the verge of going off. Will Baz be able to calm him down, or will the entire building they're in burn? Set in 8th year, so they're in their shared room at Watford.


Baz's eyes opened groggily. He inhaled and instantly regretted it. He could smell smoke, but it was laced with a bit of magic. Adrenaline rushed into his blood.

"Snow," he moaned, practically falling out of his bed and crawling across the wood to Simon's side. Speaking of Simon, he was curled into a tight ball, facing away from Baz. His hands were curled tight into his golden hair that was now matted with sweat. He was shaking, whispering to himself. A haze of red filled the room. The closer Baz got, the more words he could make out.

" _N-No, please, gods no. Don't do it, don't make me. I don't want this. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt_ him. _"_ he was pleading, tears streaming out of his eyes.

Baz finally, after what felt like way too long, reached the edge of Simons bed. The scorching heat and magic was making him feel sluggish, almost drunk.

"Snow!" he hissed again, gently placing a hand on Simon's shoulder blade. In response, Simon let out a small shudder and gasp, curling in on himself tighter. The temperature seemed to rise.

 _Shit_ Baz thought to himself. _Shit shit shit._

Without thinking, he took Simon in his arms and rolled him over to face the room. Baz's eyes stared into Simons panicked ones. They were pools of pain, grief, and a bit of madness. They reminded him of, well, they reminded him of himself. Simon let out a small sob, but his eyes didn't meet Baz's. They seemed glassy, and Baz knew Simon couldn't see or feel anything beyond whatever demons were currently tormenting him. He sat Simon up on the bed and placed his hands on his neck, placing their foreheads together.

"Simon," he whispered, making his voice calm. "Simon, can you hear me? Please, can you hear me, Love?"

Simon blinked, his gaze focusing.

 _"B-Baz,_ " he choked out. Baz smiled as gently as he could.

"Yes, Simon. I'm right here. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I'm _here."_

"Oh...Oh god, Baz, No..." Simon sobbed. "G-Go, please, go. Don't be here for this. I don't want to hurt you too" he gasped, the red growing more intense, more magic leaking out.

"You won't hurt me. Simon, I'm not leaving you. You won't hurt me. I trust you, and I love you, and I know you won't hurt me." he stated. The temperature cooled, but not enough.

"Tell me what happened, Love" he purred, using the soothing voice he only used for Simon. Simon breathed deeply for a few moments. That was a good sign. His breathing quickly went ragged again, more heat pouring off of him. Perhaps Baz had spoken too soon.

"I-I...I-"

"It's okay, Simon. Take your time. Don't force it. It's okay."

After a few more moments of tense silence, Simon spoke.

"It was another nightmare. I...They've been getting worse..." he mumbled out. Baz sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, you thumping idiot?" he asked sweetly, Simon let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be sorry for something you can't control, love. Just tell me what happened."

Simon swallowed and nodded. "Th-they've been getting worse, but tonight...but...but tonight was the first."

"The first what?"

"The first time you were in it."

Simon sounded like he was going to cry again, and the heat in the room skyrocketed. Baz waited patiently for Simon to continue.

"You were there, and I-I..I"

"Shh. It's okay, Love. Just breathe"

"I killed you"

Baz's breath hitched. He had been expecting this, but it still hit hard.

"It's ok-"

"And I _liked_ it"

This caught Baz off guard. Of all of the things he expected Simon to say, that was the last.

"Oh gods, Baz. I-It was awful. I woke up and I was in the woods, and you were in front of me on the ground, bleeding. And I had my sword in my hand, and it had blood on it, and you just looked at me, crying, and you looked so betrayed and hurt, and I swung. And I was _smiling, Baz! I liked it!"_ he cried. Baz pulled Simon into a hug, gently stroking the back of his head while staring wide-eyes at the wall. A couple of scraggily tears made their way down his face as Simon sobbed into his shoulder.

"-and I woke up, and I just felt so _dirty._ I was disgusted with myself, at what I had done, and I just-just..."

He finally let the sobs rack his body, tears soaking Baz's shoulder. The heat was practically unbearable, and Baz could tell Simon was letting go. That he was losing his grip.

"Simon," he said quietly. "Simon, look at me." he pulled back slightly, pulling on Simons chin until their eyes met. "Simon, do you want to hurt me?"

"N-No! Never!" Simon choked out, taken aback by the question.

"Good. That's all I needed to know," he said calmly before leaning forward and fusing their mouths together. Simon made a small sound of alarm, but melted into the kiss, allowing himself to be pushed back against the wall as Baz slowly climbed on to the bed. One of his hands was swirling slowly in Simons hair, rubbing the spot at the back of his neck that always made him moan. The other was pressed against the bed next to Simon, supporting himself. Simons mouth opened with a moan and Baz took his chance, slipping his tongue in and drawing out another moan from Simon. Baz pressed forward a little bit harder, completely pressing Simon's head against the wall. After a minute Baz pulled back, getting a small whine from Simon. The room was still warm, but it was a different heat. It wasn't hot, but warm. Comforting. Happy. Like the difference between a fire burning your skin and the feeling of swallowing hot tea on a cold day. Both were panting and Simon's face was red. Even Baz was a light shade of pink.

Baz slowly wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders and pressed a kiss into his forehead. He spoke softly against it.

"I told you you wouldn't hurt me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I felt like writing a story where Baz tries to calm Simon down when he's about to go off. So I did. It is what you just read. Also, sorry if the kissing scene is a bit awkward. It's the first...detailed one I've ever done, and I also haven't had any "Experience", so I just kinds went off of what I've learned from other god I'm an awkward person. Kill me now. Also, review and fav. Thanks guys, love you all, and I hope you're all having lovely days, weeks, months, and years.


End file.
